


it's hard to fly when you can't even run

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Gratuitous use of punctuation, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're /sick/<br/>of 2nd<br/>::b:e:s:t::</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to fly when you can't even run

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ”Drown” by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own a thing.

you're /sick/  
of 2nd  
::b:e:s:t::  
of never being  
g00d en0ugh  
of being !s¡m!a¡r!t¡  
but not as smart as ~Victoire~  
of being *p*r*e*t*t*y*  
but not as pretty as :-)Dominique(-:  
being ;r;e;s;p;o;n;s;i;b;l;e;  
but  
(three guesses at what comes -n-e-x-t-)  
not as much as Molly  
of being the forth prefect  
and #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#  
expecting you to be the third Head Girl  
and  
you /kind of\  
 **don't want to be**  
j.u.s.t  
so you can prove  
#e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#  
WRONG  
so  &m&a&y&b&e&  
you won't =feel=  
the ·w·e·i·g·h·t·  
of everyone's ^expectations^  
VcVrVuVsVhViVnVgV  
vYvOvUv


End file.
